Kamen Rider XG: neXt Generation
by JJtheSNKKid
Summary: Years after Black RX the world is at peace until a new organization using the name of Shocker rises at the chance of world domination using their Bio Soldiers. When their newest weapon Hopper XGS1 breaks free from their grip he must fight against them while recovering his lost past. He is the next generation of masked heroes. He is. . . Kamen Rider XG!


**What it is readers; this is JJtheSNKKid. I am back and with a whole new fic. I do this for all of the Kamen Rider fans out there so I hope you enjoy it. If not . . . well I tried.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Kamen Rider series or its characters; just the ones I create. Kamen Rider is owned by Toei and the late Shotaro Ishinomori, who I salute to creating such a great and long lasting legacy.**

 _Chapter 1: The Rider's Legacy and Shocker's Return – Part 1_

In this world we live in, there are many types of heroes. There are those who protect others from harm such as police officers, fire fighters and doctors; and there are those who fight to insure others safety such as soldiers and rescue workers.

There is also those who are known as super heroes; while they may only exist in fiction they are still what we think of when we think of heroes. They are men or women who possess extraordinary powers like super strength, super speed, flight, magic abilities, mutant power, and other powers you could think of. They would wear colorful costumes and masks to disguise themselves and sometimes carry special gadgets to aid them. Not only do they fight against crime and save those from disasters, they also protect the world itself from the forces of evil.

While all of these are good traits, one does not really need them to be a hero; a true hero doesn't need to be trained or have special powers. A true hero is one who has the courage to stand up to others and help those who need help; someone who is willing to sacrifice themselves for those that they care for.

In this world of ours while we have regular heroes and super heroes only exist in fantasy, there is one specific hero that is all these traits combined and truly exist. The only thing is most people don't know about him. As to how Lex Luther is the foil to Superman, this hero has a villain; and to understand the hero he must first take a look at the villain.

Once there was an organization, hidden from the world with only those who worked for them and those who were allowed to know of its existence. Their goal was total domination of the world by using the very people that populate it. Capturing civilians, the organization transforms them into superhuman beings through their scientist surgically altering people with the DNA of animals and cybernetic enhancements, turning them into deadly cyborgs. Of all who were altered, there was one in particular.

When the organization kidnapped him his bones were replaced with metal, his tissues, muscles and nerves were replaced with stronger components. Designed with the theme of a grasshopper, he became a powerful weapon for the organization. He was stronger, faster, durable, and more agile than any human being ever could. Although his body became a weapon, he kept his soul. With that he was able to free himself from the grips of the organization and flee. With this new strength he decided to use it for the sake of justice; to combat against the organization and thwart their attempts of world domination.

The organization's name was Shocker, and the hero was the first of his kind. He was known as Kamen Rider.

Wearing a costume and helmet with a grasshopper motif and a flowing scarf around his neck, Kamen Rider is a hero of justice; whenever Shocker appears to cause havoc, he rides in on his motorcycle at the speed of the wind ready to stop them. Along with the powers given to him he is armed with a punch that can shatter stone, a karate chop that can cut through steel and for a finishing move a flying kick that devastates all.

He would later on be joined by a second Rider just like him, and the Rider Duo went on and defeated Shocker. Sadly though, even with Shocker gone, evil still lingered. Other evil organizations would rise up for their chance to take over the world. Thankfully, other Kamen Riders would appear to stop them. Some were kidnapped to be used for evil while some were already evil but changed to the side of good; some were changed to save their lives while others were changed to save others. Each Rider was different and had their own abilities; they differ from being able to dive the deepest oceans, strength of a beast, power over electricity, able to soar through the skies, soar even higher than anyone else into space, or even the powers of the sun itself.

No matter who they were, what powers they had, or how they look they had something in common. They all bear the name of Kamen Rider and they fight for the sake of justice.

Now it is the year 2013; we live in a time of peace and the Riders have hung up their scarves so that they can move on to their own lives. But, as of now, a dark wind blows across Japan; signaling that a new evil is beginning to rise to terrorize this new generation. Do not fret though; when the era needs it, Kamen Rider will definitely revive!

 _Thursday 11:30 PM – Tokyo_

Late at night, the streets of Tokyo are empty; the only thing in the streets is the lights from offices and street lamps. People were either at home in their bed, out drinking, or working late at the office. The later was being done by one man in particular but he was not working. In a big office building, all the lights were out except for one. In that room, there was a man in his forties wearing a black suit. He was a wide man but not really fat, about 5'11", and has gray hair with a bit of balding at the top. Simply standing in his office, the man was staring out his window. His face was the perfection of calmness, but inside his thoughts were swarming over something or someone. Hearing the door behind him open, he turns his head slightly to see his young assistant. Looked to be in his mid-twenties, the young man was wearing a similar suit but dark blue; his hair was brown and ruffled a bit, and was wearing glasses. Unlike his boss the assistants face showed that he was nervous.

"Sir," the assistant said in a quiet but audible tone. "Your ride is out front for you." The man turned around and replied.

"Right then let's go." Going to his desk, he grabs some papers, puts them in his briefcase and heads out the door with his assistant.

Once outside of the building, the two spot a short limo with a tall, thin elderly man in a chauffeur outfit standing by it.

"Good evening Mr. Tani." He greet as he opens the door for the back seat.

"Evening, home please Fudo." Mr. Tani says as he and his assistant enter the limo. Fudo closes the door and heads to the driver's seat driving off. As the limo goes down the road a figure dressed in black spies on it while on a motorcycle; then rides off slowly trailing the unsuspecting men. Inside the vehicle, Mr. Tani had his black tie loosened and was rubbing his forehead with his right hand trying to relax. His assistant, however, had his tie taken off and the two top buttons of his shirt taken off as looked out the side window.

"Takagi," Mr. Tani finally broke the silence. "What time am I meeting that officer tomorrow?" Takagi snaps out of his daydream and pulls out a small journal from his suit and looks through it.

"Let me see." He says as he scans the pages until he found the next day's date. "Here we go; you meet with Detective Sakamoto tomorrow at 7:30 AM." Mr. Tani lets out a sigh and relaxes a bit.

"Good; the sooner I meet with him the sooner this will be all over." Even after hearing this, Takagi was still feeling nervous as spoke out his thoughts.

"Umm Mr. Tani," he began to speak. "I don't mean to be negative, but I have a bad feeling about all this." Mr. Tani turns to the young man and gives him a look of understanding.

"I understand your concern my boy, but unless we take this action we will be in deeper trouble." He then puts on a serious face as he continues.

"At first I simply thought it was just another company making a deal under the table; wanting use of our chemicals without anyone else knowing, but I was wrong." He then balled his right hand into a fist in anger. "To think that they were using me and my company like we were chess pieces for their own needs, and the things they were doing with our chemicals for just pisses me off." Mr. Tani then slams his fist down on the arm rest as his anger starts to get the best of him. "Not only that but the influences that they have, I never would of guessed that it stretches that far; but once we pass on what we know to the police, they will take care of the rest and we get off scot free." He finally calms down after letting off some steam; Takagi still isn't convinced but he does relaxes a bit.

"I guess you are right sure I'm just a little bit nervous; you mind if I have a drink?" He point to the mini bar in front of them. Mr. Tani chuckles as he waves his hand to the young man.

"Be my guest, and pour me some as well please." Takagi takes off his seatbelt and makes to the mini bar pouring some of his boss's scotch into two glasses.

While the two businessmen enjoy themselves, the lone biker is still behind them but has stopped for a moment as he continues to watch them. Suddenly two lights lit up as if from nowhere, but they didn't come from the bike. On his helmet, there were two big crystal eyes like those of a fly; white light came from them showing off all of the tiny crystal eyes and giving off a frightening glow. Suddenly the rider began to rev up his engines prepared to jet off.

Back at the limo, Takagi sees this as he hands his boss his drink and points it out.

"Mr. Tani, look there." Mr. Tani took his drink and looked out the rearview window; seeing the rider he simply scoffs it off.

"It's nothing but some punk pulling a prank; it has nothing to do with us." He then gestures the young assistant to have a seat next to him and rose his glass. Taking the hint Takagi sits back in his seat, not putting his seatbelt back on, and raises his glass as well.

"By tomorrow, it will be the last we have to worry about Shocker." With that said the two toasts their glasses and begin to drink.

Whether it was coincident or accurate timing, just when the two businessmen toast their glasses our mysterious rider speeds off towards them at high speed. At the speeds he was going it was as if everything around him had frozen in time with only him moving. Mr. Tani and Takagi were none the wiser as they continued to enjoy themselves. Just as the rider got closer to the limo, it shifted to the left riding next to it. Just before he passed the limo, he made his move.

With a bit of skill and agility, he jumped off of the motorcycle and into the air. Twisting and turning, he was about to land in front of the limo. Before the driver could notice and react it was too late. Just as he landed he had brought his right fist down on the hood of the limo; not only causing it to stop but also flipping it over him because of the impact. As the rider stood there, without flinching, watched the limo flip over him once and landed back on its wheels. This did not last long as the impact of the car landing caused the left front end to dip down. This in turn caused the limo to flip again; this time on its side and then end up upside down. The limo kept on moving causing sparks as it dragged its hood across the road only to come to a stop as it ran into a fire hydrant. The impact of the crashed may have stopped the limo, but the hydrant was destroyed as a gush of water began to spout out soaking the ground.

The limo itself was a total wreck as it lies upside down; the front end was crushed in, the front hood had a deep imprint from being punched in, and the windshield was cracked along with the other windows. The inside of the limo was a whole different story. The limo driver was unconscious and he was bleeding from his forehead as he had hit his head during the impact. In the back seat, Mr. Tani was only slightly lucky; while upside down he was still in his seat with his seatbelt, his suit was all torn up and had some blood dripping down his face. As he starts to come to, he tries to move only to feel sharp pains all over him. With his left arm across his stomach, he realizes that it is broken. As he struggles to take his seatbelt he calls to his assistant.

"Takagi, come on we have to get out now!" Hearing no reply he continues to call out as he desperately tries to remove the seatbelt with only one arm. "Takagi I said we have to . . . get out . . . of here." The panic in his voice waned and the struggling ceased as Mr. Tani looked to his left he saw where Takagi was sitting, or in this case not sitting. Seeing the empty seat, he slowly turns his head to in front of him to only find is assistant. Takagi was near the front of the backseat all twist up and had blood dripping from both his head and mouth, showing us that he was no longer of the living. It is obvious that because he did not have his seatbelt on, he went flying and tumbling in the vehicle when the car flipped.

Realizing this Mr. Tani once again panics and he struggles to free himself. Once he gets it off, he then tries to open the door only for it to be jammed. Losing his patience, he just bust the cracked window open with his free arm. Once the window is shattered, Mr. Tani begins to drag himself out of the limo; he tries to stand up but sharp pains in his legs keeps him on the ground. He continues to drag across the road trying to get to safety only for his right hand to be stepped on. Seeing the foot on his hand Mr. Tani slowly looks up only to be in shocked of what he sees.

Shrouded in a black body suit, the figure was clad in dark gray boots, dark gray gloves that went up his forearm stopping just at his elbow, and a dark gray chest plate. On his elbows and knees were dark armor-like pads. Around his waist is a strange belt with a dark gray strap and a big black buckle; on the buckle was a yin yang symbol with one half black and the other half red. On his head was the dark gray helmet with two white crystal eyes with their eerie glow and two silver antennae just above the forehead. Mr. Tani could only stare as this dark figure stares down at him with those soul piercing eyes.

"Who . . . who are you?" Mr. Tani asks as he struggles to look up from all the pain throughout his body. Hearing no answer from the figure was starting to scare him. The rider then bends down and grabs Mr. Tani by the head and picks him. With what strength he had, he tried to break free but couldn't escape. The rider then began to push pressure on the man's head causing him to cry out.

"Aahhhh! Wait, please just wait!" He shouted as the rider kept squeezing. "You're from Shocker aren't you? Listen, I'll give you as much money you want or get you whatever you want; please just let me go!" He begged and pleaded with the rider but his begging fell on death ears. Not saying anything, the rider just stood there squeezing Mr. Tanis' head harder.

"Stop! Please just stop it, please I beg of you!" Still silent, the rider applied more pressure causing Mr. Tani to shout at the top of his lungs.

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPP!" That was the last thing to come out of the businessman's mouth.

Beside the sound of flowing water from the damaged fire hydrant there was nothing but silence. Mr. Tani stopped flailing as his arms fell to his side; he stopped screaming as well. Noticing that his prey was now lifeless, the rider dropped the body to the ground. Blood was now dripping from the businessman's head. Looking at the body on the ground and then the blood that was left on his hand, showing no emotion at all, the rider walks away from the crash site. He goes to his motorcycle, not a single scratch on it from that stunt, and rides of into the night.

 _Two Hours Later_

The once empty, silent corner was now filled with people and the sounds of multiple conversations. The corner with the wrecked limo was now cut off by police and being inspected as onlookers tried to get a better look and reporters tried to get the scoop. Coming up behind them, a patrol car rides up and parks. Coming out of the vehicle was a man wearing grey slacks, white long-sleeved shirt, black tie, and a grey jacket. While the man was dressed for work, he looked like he just got out of bed. As he made his way towards the crowd, he rubbed the back of his neck and groaned.

"I really don't want to be here right now." He said walking towards the scene. "I should be in bed right now." As he got close, some reporters noticed him and began to question him; the man groaned again as he tried to answer each question as best he could as he goes through them.

"Detective Sakamoto, can you give us a statement?" "Is this connected with the other murders?"

"Well I can't say for. . ."

"Is this vandalism taken to the extreme?"

"That's going a little too. . ."

"Is this all part of some secret plot?"

"All right, enough!" The detective shouts out as he haves enough of the reporters bombarding him with questions.

"Can you give us something for the papers detective?" One particular woman calls out causing the detective to turn around. What he sees is a lady in her thirties, wearing a black skirt reaching down to her knees, a white blouse with a few buttons undone showing a tiny bit of cleavage, and a black jacket. She had golden-brown hair that reached to her shoulders and her eyes match her hair as well. When the detective sees her, he groans and runs his hand through his short jet black hair.

"Reiko Haru from the Sekai Nippon; it seems wherever I go on a case you are always there." Sakamoto tells her as he walk towards her. "I hope you are not stalking me; you are a lovely woman but I already have a wife and kids to boot." Reiko chuckled at the man's joke and gave him a reply.

"The reason for that is that wherever you go there is always a big scoop; besides that I prefer younger guys." Getting serious, Reiko pulls out a small notebook and pen prepared to write something down.

"So Detective Sakamoto, what can you tell us about all of this? Is this somehow connected to the string of murders and even the disappearances that have popped up lately?" Sakamoto just sighed and gave her an answer that he believed would make her happy.

"I can't give out any details until everything has been cleared; so for the moment this is a night accident and nothing else until evidence tells us differently. No further questions." As he walked off the other reporter try to get more out of him, especially Reiko.

"But detective. . ."

"No further questions Reiko." He said interrupting her without looking back. "Now if you excuse me I have a job to do. The sooner I'm done here, the sooner I can get back in bed with my wife." Hearing that last statement, Reiko replied with a smirk on her face.

"Can I quote you on that detective?"

"No you cannot!" Sakamoto shouts out in annoyance. As he gets past the yellow tape, he overlooks the scene before him. The ground was covered in water from the busted hydrant, which has been shut off, and the limo was flipped right side up. Near the limo was a gurney with a black body bag on it as a man with short brown hair and glasses was writing on a clipboard. Two officers were taking pictures and examining the limo. One man in particular was observing them. A man in his late early forties, he wore a tan trench coat with a matching fedora; he is a portly fellow with very short black hair, hidden under his hat, has a small mustache across his lip, and was wearing white gloves.

As Sakamoto got closer, the man turned around and was now shown to be holding two cups of coffee; seeing Sakamoto the man greeted him.

"Ah Sakamoto, I'm glad you made it; I hope I didn't catch you at a bad time." The man then hands Sakamoto a cup of coffee. Sakamoto then takes it in gratitude.

"Thanks Inspector Migure; I actually had just got into bed when I got the call." Migure chuckled to his response.

"Lucky you; I was still at the station about to go home." Sakamoto took a sip of his coffee.

"Well, no one ever said police work is easy right?" The two laughed at the small joke only to put on serious faces once they were done.

"So what do we got here Inspector?" Sakamoto asked his superior. Migure then points down the road on his left.

"From what we can tell, the limo was driving down this road when it flipped upside down and slid on until it hit this hydrant." Sakamoto looked at the road the limo came from and where it was now.

"I guess that explains all this water; a good deal of evidence probably got washed away."

"I know, luckily we got the city to turn off the water; we'll just have to make due with what we find." Sakamoto looked at the limo and an idea popped in his head.

"Was there another car?" He asked as the Inspector simply shook his head.

"There is no other car." He then pointed to an officer who was doing crowd control. "The first officer who got here only found the limo here and no other cars; if there was another car its long gone now, but he did put out an APB on any suspicious vehicles in the area." Satisfied with that Sakamoto asks the next thing to come to mind.

"Were there any victims?" Migure hold up three fingers.

"We got three, two dead and one in critical." He began to explain. "The driver, a 73 year old man, was just taken in an ambulance, he's suffering from a concussion but the paramedics say he'll make it; when they here loading him up he mumbled something about a giant grasshopper." Hearing this made Sakamoto give a look that said 'that is the stupidest thing I ever heard'.

"I know it sounds stupid but then again he did suffer a concussion." Migure explains. "I send someone with the ambulance; when he wakes up we'll be ready to get a statement."

"Well one thing's for sure," Sakamoto sighs. "We know that someone caused this accident."

"Or something." Migure jokes causing Sakamoto to roll his eyes.

"So where are the other two?" He asks in which Migure signals him to follow.

"The first victim died inside the car." Migure begins to explain. "From the look of things his death was caused by a broken neck and spine; probably from when the car crashed. We already sent him to the morgue." Then he points to a second body lying face up while what appears to be a medical examiner is taking notes. "There's our second victim; he was a little bit luckier than the first. Looks like he was able to crawl from the limo until he was . . . finished off." As they made their way to the body a thought popped into Sakamoto's head as got close to his superior and whispered.

"Say Inspector, been hearing a lot of flak from the press; is this related to the string of murders?"

Looking at his friend he points his thumbs at the body. "You tell me when you see the body." 

As they reach the body the medical examiner looks up and greets the two.

"Oh hello Inspector; hey there Keiji." He says waving to the two.

"Hello Dan." "What's up Dan?" The two greeted. The medical examiner, Dan, was around the same age as Sakamoto maybe a little bit younger; he had short, dark brown hair and wore glasses that hid his brown eyes.

"I'm just finishing up my report; once that's done we can get the body out of here." Nodding his head Sakamoto looks over the body; it was now lying on its back with what looked like a small cloth covering the face. The body itself had a bunch of scratches on the suit and tiny shards of glass can be seen embedded in it along with the hands as well.

"So is anyone going to tell me who this guy is?" Sakamoto asked breaking the silence; Migure nodded his head as he turned to Dan and nodded to him giving the go ahead. Seeing this Dan put down his clipboard and pen and removed the cloth.

"WHOA!" Sakamoto shouted in shock of what he saw. The face was covered with blood looking like it was oozing out from the ears, eyes, nose, and mouth. Speaking of the mouth, it was wide opened as if screaming, and the eyes were also wide opened with the pupil's dilated.

"Jesus, I hate it when there're like that." Sakamoto says as he comes down from his initial shock. Both Migure and Dan have a small chuckle at the scene only to get a glare from Sakamoto. Dan clears his throat and begins to explain his finding.

"Well . . . Keiji, Inspector, meet Mr. Hajime Tani." Sakamoto is shocked again but this time by who was under the cloth. Looking at the face a little closer and looking past the blood and surprised look he could see that Dan was right.

"It is; it's really . . ."

"Yep Hajime Tani the chemical king himself, owner of Tani Incorporated with deals in all things chemical." Migure says completing Sakamoto's thoughts. He kneels down to inspect the body himself while sighing.

"You have a cause of death?" He asks Dan but has some idea of what it is. Dan then starts pointing at the head.

"We've got blunt force trauma in the head, mostly at the top of the head and sides; there is also some small impact wounds around said area." Getting a closer look Sakamoto could see five indents in the area Dan mentioned. Putting on a rubber glove he puts his hand over the area having each of his fingers line up with the indents almost perfectly.

"From the looks of it," Dan starts. "It's almost as if . . ."

"His skull was crushed by bare hands." Sakamoto finishes bringing his hand back and stands up.

"Yep, the same MO as the others." Migure gives his own two cents. Sakamoto starts taking off his glove.

"Was there anything else?" He asks; Dan opens Mr. Tani's shirt showing a light bruise across the torso diagonally.

"There's this very light bruise on the body that is consistent with a seat belt." Dan then lifts up an arm showing the hand. "The hands are cut up and a few shards imbedded in them suggesting that he broke through the door window." Sakamoto thinks it over while Migure walks over to Dan.

"That's it Dan." Dan nods and calls over two paramedics.

"I'm done you can take him."

The paramedics bring a stretcher and prepare to load the body on. Sakamoto walks over to Migure and the two begin to discuss thing.

"Well I guess that answers my question." Sakamoto sighed to his superior.

"Yep in the last few months a couple of politicians, company owners, or those with resources have been killed, and each with a similar MO." The inspector conveys with Sakamoto picking up where he left off.

"On top of that you have all those disappearances that happened alongside them; you think there are connected somehow?" Migure shrugged his shoulders.

"I want to think yes but can't say for sure; hardly any evidence is ever found and there are no leads to connect them." Sakamoto frowned over this, but in truth he was thinking over the situation.

"No we do have one lead, and that is . . . Shocker." Migure pondered over this but didn't look convinced. "Think about it Inspector; the name itself put the fear in Tani. That's why he came to us."

"Hmm, that is true." Migure told his subordinate as he pondered over this. When Mr. Tani had called earlier at the station he was in a panic trying to get the police to see him about an important matter. Sakamoto happened to be in the inspector's office at the time and heard what he had to say.

 _Flashback_

" _Listen Inspector, you have to meet with me soon; it's urgent!" Mr. Tani shouted but tried to keep his voice down through the phone. Migure had the phone on speaker so he and Sakamoto could hear._

" _Why can't you tell us now over the phone?" Sakamoto asked interrupting the two._

" _I can't say too much over the phone or they will find out." This left the two men confused._

" _Who is 'they'?" Sakamoto asked._

" _Shocker; their reach expands farther than you can imagine. That's why we have to meet up; it's safer that way!" Hearing those words made Sakamoto and Migure look at each other in shock. From the sound of things the situation was serious. The inspector nodded his as if giving a signal and Sakamoto nodded back in agreement._

" _Okay Mr. Tani we agree to help you; give us a time and place and we'll meet up." Sakamoto spoke getting a sigh from the speaker; Mr. Tani, while calmed down but still sounded a bit wound-up. He began to give the details of their meeting._

"Damn it!" Sakamoto curses. "If I had only met with him earlier he would have stayed alive."

"Maybe, but there is also the chance that you could have been killed as well." Migure tried to reassure the detective with a pat on his shoulder; Sakamoto looked to his superior and nodded it knowing he was right.

"Whoever this 'Shocker' is they apparently didn't want Mr. Tani talking." Migure spoke with Sakamoto nodding his head in agreement.

"Maybe we can find out more at Mr. Tani's office." Sakamoto suggested.

"Way ahead of you;" Migure smirked. "I already sent some boys there to check it out. I thought we might find some clues there." Sakamoto chuckled at this as he and Migure walked away from the crime scene. Sadly they only took four steps only to stop at a sound that caused everyone and thing to silence.

 _BOOM._

An explosion, while faint, rung through the next freaking out everyone in the vicinity including the police.

"What the hell was that?" Migure inquires as he searches the area for the source of the sound. Sakamoto searches as well and happens to come upon smoke rising towards the sky.

"Some kind of explosion," He says as he points at the direction of the smoke. "And it looks like it is coming from . . . Mr. Tani's building!" Suddenly an officer comes running up to Migure breathing hard.

"Inspector . . . there was an explosion at . . . Tani Industries." The officer said gasping.

"I think everyone here can see and hear that!" Sakamoto said stating the obvious. Migure roll is eyes and spoke to the officer.

"What's the damage so far?" He asked.

"Well from the look of things source of the explosion came from Mr. Tani's office specifically and the surrounding area." Both the inspector and Sakamoto took the officers' word into consideration. The Officer continued but hesitated a bit.

"Also . . . it seems that Detective Chiba was . . . caught in the blast."

"WHAT!" Sakamoto shouted as he grabbed the officer's shoulders. "Chiba's hurt? Is he alright?" The officer grabbed Sakamoto's hands and tried to calm him down.

"Do not worry he is find sir; luckily Detective Satoru was able to get him to safety but he's still in bad condition; he is already on his way to the hospital." Sakamoto sighed in relief know his friend wasn't seriously hurt. Inspector Migure was also relieved but had his serious face on.

"All right boys this is all well and good but we got work to do!" He explained; he then pointed to the officer who just arrived.

"I want you to head to the hospital to check on Chiba and see what the status is on that limo driver!" He then points to Sakamoto. "Sakamoto I want you head to Tani's office and assist Satoru; I want that place locked down and secure. If there is any evidence there I want it found, so move out!"

With that order everyone went to do their duty; the officer went to make his way to the hospital to get a report of things, Sakamoto ran towards his car, ignoring all the reporters, and sped off to Mr. Tani's office while Inspector Migure stayed behind to supervise everything and to keep the area under controlled. As he stood there, he sighed and looked at starry night sky. He continued to stare as he contemplated over the situation so far.

"Shocker huh," Migure said to himself as he took a quick breath. "For our sake Sakamoto, I hope that you are wrong." He then walks off to give orders. What the inspector didn't know was the whole time he was being watched.

Atop one of the buildings there was a lone figure crouching on a corner ledge looking over the scene. The shadows of the night covered him so he stayed undetected to all; there he stayed without moving an inch as watched everything unfold up to this point. From Mr. Tani's limo driving down the road to it being totaled by the mysterious rider, from the moment the police showed up to them scrambling away; he had witnessed it all and enjoyed it. He then unleashed a toothy smile bearing his white fangs to no one in particular. He finally opens his mouth and speaks.

"Well . . . it looks like my job is done. Guess I better head back." He whispered as he used the strength in his legs to leap in the air and disappeared without anyone knowing he was ever there.

 _Somewhere in an undisclosed location._

Unknown to the people of Japan, there is a secret location hidden in the earth; not even I know where it is. A few miles under dirt and rock, there are walls made of steel and concrete. On one wall near the top of the ceiling was a golden emblem of an eagle with wings spread out while sitting on top of a globe. Within these walls there were hundreds of people, some of them against their will.

There were men in black body armor and black mask with a print of a white skull on them; some had guns on them and were posted in certain areas on guard, some were busy moving or working on equipment throughout the facility. There were scientists in white lab coats working on experiments, some of them were even in chains. Below this place were cells holding many people held captured for who knows how long and waiting for who knows what to happen to them. In other parts there were screams of horror and pain that no one beyond the walls could hear.

In one dark room there was nothing except for a white light that shined on a round table in the middle. Seated at this table were eight individuals. First there was a man in dark violet Japanese martial arts robes holding a cane in his right hand with a cobra head. Going clockwise from him was a young woman dressed like him but in white with long sleeves covering her hands and sat there calmly. Next to her was guy in biker gear with spikes on his shoulder pads and gloves as he tapped his fingers on the table as if he was in a rush. Then there was another guy who wore a black leather jacket with dark silver armor plating on his shoulders, elbows and chest; he laid back in his seat while cracking his bandaged knuckles. From the man in violet's right was a woman in a fancy yellow and black coat who simply sat in her seat while filing her black painted nails. Next was a gentleman wearing a black suit with a white shirt, black tie and white gloves; in his right hand was a wine glass filled with a dark red liquid too thick to be wine with a wine bottle in front of him. After him was a man, the same man from the rooftops, wearing a dark brown trench coat. His fingers were intertwined with what looks like white thread as if he was doing cat's cradle. Finally, sitting across the man in violet, was a man in a long white lab coat. His elbows were on the table and his hands grasped together. While his face was covered by shadows the light on the table reflected of his glasses showing two small lights in the dark.

The thing is, while there was a light shining from the ceiling everyone's faces were concealed by the darkness surrounding them. The table they sat at was bear and had the same emblem from earlier on it. Along with it were six letters engraved into the table.

S.H.O.C.K.E.R.

Everyone sat in silence until one of them spoke.

"Well Doctor," The man in violet said with a slithering voice. "It looks like your new experiment has been a success." The Doctor he was referring to, the man in the lab coat, leaned forward on the table now showing his face. He had short, dark brown hair and had a smile on his face filled with cruelty. His eyes were still hidden by the lens flare on his glasses.

"Thank you Cobra," The Doctor replies. "I'm glad he turned out so good."

"What did you think Spider?" Cobra asked the man in the trench coat. Spider leaned forward as well showing his long black hair reaching his shoulders and a brown fedora covering most of his face.

"I got to say I'm impressed by him." He said making a spider web with the thread in his hands. "He was effective, competent, and I must say . . . brutal."

"I liked the brutality of it all." The man in the leather jacket spoke while balding his hand into a fist while cracking his knuckles at the same time. "Using only one hand he picks up Tani's head and by using a small amount of pressure crushes his skull like a walnut. I think the two of us are gonna get along very well."

The woman in yellow stops filing her nails to look at them and sighs.

"Well of course you like him for that reason Crab Lock." She says.

"Something wrong Lady B?" Cobra asked the woman next to him. She takes the file in her hand and uses it like a pointer.

"Well I must admit he is formidable, and I'm not saying Mr. Tani didn't deserve to die because he did, that pig. I'm just saying he could have done it a bit cleaner." She then uses the file like a knife and stabs the air. "Me, I like to ends thing simple and neat; what he did was just too messy."

The women in white next to Cobra gave her two cents.

"Be it as it may, when it comes to Shocker it doesn't matter whether it is clean or messy; all that matters is that the job is done." Queen B looks at her and goes back to filing.

"I guess that's true darling, and I did enjoy seeing that bastard beg for his life; such a pathetic man."

"All I gotta say is the new kid got style!" The man in biker gear exclaimed in excitement. "He drives the bike at full speed, flips off it into the air, lands on the ground perfectly, and flips the limo with only his fist while not getting a single scratch. Hot damn this kid is awesome!"

"Yes Jaguar I do admit he does have flair," The man in the tux said as he swirled the contents in his wine glass. "Although if you ask me he has too much dramatic flair."

Jaguar chuckled as his associates reply.

"That's funny coming from you Dracula." The man then held the glass still and if any one saw his face now they could tell he was annoyed by that remark.

"That is Lord Bat to you Jaguar." He retorted sternly. "All I'm saying is that he is drawing too much attention. We don't want too many people knowing about Shocker."

"Sooner or later we are gonna to make our presence known to the world; this was just a demonstration of what we can do." Jaguar fought back. "There is no reason to stay in the shadows forever as if we were afraid of the light; although for you that is like second nature _Dracula_." Jaguar put emphasis on that last word caused Lord Bat to become very annoyed.

"First of all stop calling by that stupid name you furred biker reject; second it's not like I hate the light, I'm just a person of the night time which is my nature." He then takes the wine glass to his shadowed mouth and drunk its contents. This scene disturbed some of his compatriots, even causing Queen B to let out a groan. Lord Bat took noticed in this with great curiosity.

"Is there something wrong Lady B?" He asked causing her to pull herself together to reply.

"Well . . . Lord Bat darling," She started trying to get her words together. "The thing is . . . even though we have gotten use to one another."

"Yes?"

"The thing is . . . that habit of yours still makes us feel . . . uneasy."

"It's disgusting." Said Spider.

"It's disturbing." Said Crab Lock.

"It's sick." Said Jaguar.

Queen B glared at her compatriots for saying too much, but Lord Bat continued to sit there calmly.

"My dear I understand your feelings and I completely respect that." He tells her. "But because my body was fused with a vampire bat it is logic for me to have a taste for blood; it's simply my nature." Before he could take another sip, Crab Lock stood up and slammed his fist onto the table in disbelief.

"Nature my foot!" He shouted. "You are drinking human blood from a wine glass which you poured from a wine bottle filled with the stuff you blood-sucking aristocrat!"

Everyone just sat there in silence not knowing how to respond to that outburst. Lord Bat put down his wine glass and sat there a bit until he grabbed the wine bottle in front of him and poured more blood into his glass.

"From the way you talk you think that I was some kind of animal." He said as he put the bottle down and picked up his glass. Crab Lock just looked at him.

"Well technically you are." He said only for Lord Bat to chuckle at him.

"My _crabby_ friend neither you, me, nor anyone of us are animals; we are simply humans who have reached a . . . higher level of evolution." He then took a sip from his glass.

"He speaks the truth." The Doctor stepped in. "Those who calls us animals are just lesser creatures who cannot understand our ideals; in fact it is them who are the animals." Then Cobra himself stood up and spoke.

"Correct Doctor for that is the goal of Shocker, to eliminate all of those who are weak and to transform those who are considered worthy into Bio-Soldiers, superior beings to rule this world." Everyone agreed to this as they each gave their own approval.

"In any case," Cobra continued. "This weapon of yours will be an effective asset to Shocker." The Doctor chuckled as he stood up from his seat.

"Oh he will be very effective in the near future." He then waves his arm back towards the darkness as if to introduce someone. Then out of nowhere comes the rider himself as he moves toward everyone only for a spotlight to shine on him. "In fact I have great expectations for Hopper XGS1."

"Hopper XGS1? Is that suppose to be his name?" Jaguar asked in curiosity.

"Yes." The Doctor explained. "You see he was created with the same process that made yours truly; by combing his DNA with a grasshopper and a more refined version of the Bio Soldier serum than the one used on me." The Doctor walks around the rider as he continued to monologue.

"Because he is a more perfected version of me it only makes sense he has my name; as for S1 he is only the first in a line of many bio-enhanced super soldiers made to help Shocker's cause." He then stops next to the rider and points his hand to him. "So all together he is Hopper Next Generation Series 1 or XGS1 for short."

"So my dear Doctor," Queen B said flirtatiously. "In a sense that makes him your son then." The Doctor just chuckled.

"You are somewhat correct my lady but he is more of a clone, of sorts." He replied as he adjusted his glasses. "The truth is he is more of a weapon than I am." He then begins to monologue again.

"He has a jumping range of over 20 meters, able to run at 55 miles per hour, and his punch and kick strength is at 2 tons, enough to take out even the most heavily armed tank." The doctor grew more excited. "He is durable enough to reflect bullets even armor piercing, and even if he is hurt his healing factor will kick in instantly making him damn near invincible!" Everyone listening could hear the excitement just grow in his voice. "He has infrared night vision and can hear from 5 kilometers away; on top of all that he is able to adapt to any situation and any environment. Even if you send the world's best martial artist none of them can even come close to his skill."

At the end of the monologue Cobra just sat chuckling as a smirk grew on his face even though no one could see it.

"I must say Doctor he sounds like a formidable fighter; even I may have a little trouble fighting him." Everyone was surprised by that remark knowing that he literally is the strongest of all of them; even the young girl next to him was shocked by her master's words. Crab Lock began to laugh at what he heard.

"Hah! Well what do you know; I never would have guessed that even the great King Cobra gets scared." The girl in white tightened her fist at that remark.

"He is not scared Crab Lock, he is simply cautious unlike you." She threatened him but he only smirked.

"Aww what's wrong? Is Snaky mad at me for making fun of her little lover?" Crab Lock mocked her with an attempt at baby talk. "Calm down little girl; all I'm saying is that your boyfriend is suppose to be the strongest of us all and yet I have never seen him fight or even lift a finger." Crab Lock leans back in his chair and puts his feet on the table.

"But then again he was chosen by the big man himself so I guess he is of some use; even though all he does is hide in the grass like the snake he is." While Cobra simply took the insults ignoring them, Snake was not amused by what Crab Lock was saying about her master.

"Well it's better than hiding inside a shell like some tough-hide bastard!" She spat out toward Crab Lock who didn't even seemed phased by it.

"Nice try little girl; you may be Cobra's right hand but you don't scare me one bit." He shrugged her off as he continued to lean back in his seat. "Why don't you be a good little girl and slither away somewhere, maybe go and get some tea for us." It was that last comment that Snake couldn't take it anymore. While she had calmed down, if anyone could see her eyes they would see the murderous intent.

"Well then how about I slither over there and make you into crab cakes you pour excuse for sushi." She said as she brought her right arm to her left side of her face. Her sleeve fell down to her elbow now showing her arm; it was lean with light skin almost white even. That changed when her arm began to tense up becoming scaly like that of a serpent and skin becoming even whiter. Her fingers became sharp like claws as she stayed in that position ready to strike at any moment. Crab Lock was now ticked off as he took his feet off the table and slammed his left hand down and brought his right hand up cracking his knuckles.

"You threatening me little girl?" He said through his teeth. "Maybe I should come over there and turn you into a snake-skin belt with a matching wallet." He threatened back as his arm began to bulk up; it turned a dark red and small spikes can be seen on his elbow and hand. Speaking of which his hand began to split from between his index and middle finger down to two thirds of his forearm turning into a grotesque crab claw.

Snake stuck out her snake-like tongue and hissed as Crab Lock let out a low clicking growl to his teeth; both individuals were ready to strike the other. Sadly they were both interrupted by one individual.

"ENOUGH!" Slamming his cane down, Cobra shouted as two sinister lights, where is eyes should be, pierced the shadows. Snake, who was on is left caught a glance of the stare out the corner of her eye. She put her hand down shifting it back to normal and just stood there looking at the ground too scared to look up. Crab Lock on the other hand, being nearly in front of him, took the full force of the glare and was petrified. He still had his claw up but did not move; as much as he didn't want to admit it, he was terrified. If it was a regular human instead of a Bio-Soldier, they would of dropped dead from terror.

"White Snake, Crab Lock, there is no need to fight with ourselves; we are all part of the great organization that is Shocker." He spoke in his calm but commanding voice he had been using. "All of us work for the same goal, the same ideal, and that is to create a world where only the strongest and elite rule which is us. By arguing amongst ourselves it will only cause chaos from within and will eventually cause greater problems." Cobra looked to his left and grabbed White Snakes' hand. This little act caused her to flinch but calmed down at her masters' touch.

"White Snake," He speaks to his subordinate. "Calm yourself; there is no reason to get riled up. Crab Lock did not offend me in any way; he was only speaking his mind." If her face was visible they could see the red on her face on the count of her feeling embarrassed about the way she just acted.

"My apologies Master," She finally said with shame in her voice. "I shouldn't have acted in such a way." Still holding her hand, Cobra rubbed it with his thumb in a gentle manner.

"It's okay my dear, I understand." He reassures her with a nod. A small smile appears on White Snakes' face as she nods back. Taking her hand back she sits herself back down by her masters' side.

"As for you Crab Lock," Cobra turns his attention back to his crustacean-like comrade.

Hearing his name caused him to stand up straight, his claw at his side and his eyes facing the shadows where Cobra is. His left hand, while at his side as well, was shaking out of fear. Although he did his best to keep it from shaking it was obvious to everyone that he was terrified.

"I completely understand where you are coming from but let me assure you that there _is_ a reason that I am in charge." He still has his calm voice but there was a hint of a threat in what he said. Cobra then took his cane and placed it in front of him with both hands on the top of it. "But if you desire . . . you can test out my strength for yourself." It was that line that sent a shiver up Crab Locks' spine; he immediately returned his claw back to normal and turned his head away from Cobra.

"No . . . that's . . . that's not necessary." He told his superior while trying to keep his cool. Crab Lock decided to sit back in his seat and rested his chin on his clasped hands; although he tries to hide this it is obvious he is still scared. With that taken care of Cobra turns his attention back to Dr. Hopper and his weapon.

"As I was saying Doctor, with your new weapon on our side, we will only continue to grow stronger and bring us closer to achieving our goal." Cobra then turned his attention to their newest member.

"So tells us Hopper XGS1," He asked the silent weapon. "How does it feel to be a part of the illustrious organization that is Shocker?" He waited for a reply but XGS1 stayed still and silent.

". . . . ."

Everyone watched the weapon waiting for him to reply. Not hearing a thing, Cobra cleared his throat and reiterated what he just said.

" _I said_ " Cobra said with a tiny hint of annoyance. "How does it feel to be part of Shocker?"

". . . . ."

The utter silence continued as Cobra griped the head of his cane tighter because of the weapons defiance. Seeing this White Snake intervened before her master could do something drastic.

"Listen here!" She commanded. "When Master Cobra asks you something you reply; do you understand?" Surprisingly XGS1 replied by nodding his head in a yes. White Snake was a little surprised by this and calmed down a bit.

"Well then why don't you reply?" She asked once again to only get more silence.

"Well it's obvious this guy has bugs for brains." Jaguar interjected. "Maybe he'll come to his senses after we knock him around a bit." He cracked his knuckles a bit feeling an urge to brawl. "What do you say Crab Lock?" Crab Lock chuckled at the thought of knocking the new kid around.

"Why not Jaguar" He agrees. "It's a good way of showing the new guy exactly who's in charge." The two got up preparing to make their way towards XGS1 only to be stopped by the Doctor himself.

"Now now boys," The Doctor interrupted two speaking to them as if they were children.

"No reason to get rough; you all are just not asking the right questions." He then turns to XGS1 and begins to speak.

"XGS1, do you enjoy working for Shocker?"

XGS1 nods head.

"Is it the greatest thing to happen in your life?'

Nods head.

"Do ever wish to leave?"

Shakes his head saying no.

"Do you devote your entire life to the gloriousness of Shocker?

Nods head.

The Doctor then directs his attention to King Cobra and the rest of his colleagues.

"Well then King Cobra, will those answers suffice?" He asks his commander.

"Yes, yes it does Doctor." King Cobra replies calmly. "Although I wonder about the . . . intelligence of your weapon." The Doctor only chuckles at the response leaving everyone else bewildered.

"Oh there is nothing to worry about Cobra." He waves his hand as if waving the idea off.

"You see XGS1's mind acts like a super computer; he is able to access any situation and solve it with precision." The Doctor explains as he points an index finger to the temple.

"But you see with that kind of intelligence it could give him a chance to think on his own, and that would be bad." Lord Bat fills his wine glass again with blood as he looks to the Doctor.

"What do you mean by that Doctor?" He asks as he takes a sip.

"As you all know majority of us here joined Shocker of our own free will; although with a little persuasion but our own will none the less." Everyone agreed with what he was saying. "But there are some who even after becoming part of this great organization they still refuse." He walks up to SGX1 and pointed his finger to the weapons head.

"That is why we brainwash a good bunch of them to make them enjoy working with us."

"So in the end he is just another Combatmen with a difference style then." Queen B inquires as she examines her nails. The Combatmen she refers to are the soldiers in black that Shocker use as grunts. They have all been brainwashed to be totally loyal to Shocker.

"No my dear B" the Doctor replies. "The fact that we are not brainwashed means we are able to use the full extent of our power; those who are they have their abilities limited by how much of themselves are taken away." He then reaches into his lab coat and pulls out a vile filled with a mysterious substance.

"But now with my new mind serum it locks all of the subject's memories, emotions, free will, and personality away; all the while it brings out their full potential." He then returns his serum back in his coat. "Their intelligence, talents, abilities, and all of the skills they possess are kept intact and brought out to their fullest." The Doctor paused for a bit to rearrange his glasses.

"He's intelligent enough to infiltrate a heavily guarded building, take out all security, and eliminate the target given to him, but not intelligent enough to second guess why he is doing it." With that said everyone sat there for a moment contemplating what was told to them. It was Jaguar who spoke first.

"So he got the brains to do what we tell him but won't double cross us."

"Exactly." The Doctor replies.

"Hmm, has no limits, is completely devoted to those he serves, he follows everything he is told, and does not question a single thing; sounds like the perfect soldier Doctor." Cobra said giving his praise. Everyone else thought so to although Lord Bat had his doubts.

"I'm not so sure about that." He speaks his mind as he took another sip from his glass. "To what extent does he follow directions?"

"To the letter my friend, observe." The Doctor then turns to his creation.

"If I were to say 'XGS1 jump' he won't ask how high." Once the command was given XGS1 knelt down and launched himself into the air.

"He jumps as high as he goes."

With that said he came back down to the ground causing cracks where he stands. Everyone was impressed by this but Lord Bat still wasn't. The Doctor motions to the shadows and calls for a Combatmen to step forward. The soldier in black brings his right hand to his heart then stretches it out upward like the Nazi salute.

"Yee!" Was all he cried bringing his arm back to attention. The Doctor turns from the Combatmen and faces his comrades.

"Now if I were to give him a command like this one." He turns to his weapon again.

"XGS1, eliminated this Combatmen."

Once again XGS1 sprang into action on command. In one swift motion he leaps forward right in front of the Combatmen, and he bring his right foot up slightly quickly brings it down on the foot soldier's left tibia snapping it. The Combatmen screams in pain as his legs buckle over; he desperately tries to grab his weapon to defend but it was too late. Using his right leg XGS1 does a side kick to the foot soldier's left arm. With his leg still up he spins around and strikes the right arm with a reverse roundhouse leaving both arms crippled. He follows up with another reverse roundhouse this time striking the back of the head causing the Combatmen to fall forward.

"He doesn't ask why." The Doctor comments.

Before the body hits the ground, XGS1 does a front kick to the Combatmen's chest lifting him into the air right at chest level. In one last motion he does a front flip while bringing his right leg down into a brutal axe kick into the Combatmen's back crushing him into the floor. In the end he laid on the floor lifeless with nearly every part of his body broken under the power of XGS1's kicks. He then took his foot off the body and stood back to attention.

"He does is right there on the spot." The Doctor said with a twisted smile on his face. Everyone was shocked at the display they just saw. After a quick silence only a few had something to say.

"Impressive." Said Cobra.

"Amazing." Queen B spoke with a hint of wonder on her shadowed face.

"Brutal." Crab Lock chuckled as he cracked his knuckles.

"Formidable." Spider gave his two cents.

Lord Bat was impressed by was he seen but still had some doubts.

"I must agree with Cobra that he is impressive, although I don't know how I feel about him easily attacking an ally even if it was just a Combatmen." He takes another sip from his glass. The Doctor simply laughs off the response.

"Oh you have nothing to worry about Lord Bat; I assure you he is quite loyal to us." He then turns to his creation with another command ready.

"XGS1, attack Lord Bat." Hearing that Lord Bat nearly spit out the blood he was drinking. While still surprised he was able to composed himself enough to prepare a defense against the oncoming attack. Strangely no attack came as XGS1 stood where he was at attention.

"Attack Crab Lock." When he heard that, Crab Lock cracked his knuckles into a fist ready to fight. Once again XGS1 stands at attention.

"Attack. . . King Cobra." Everyone was shocked by that command. Cobra was only intrigued hearing this waiting to see what would happen. White Snake stands to protect her master but he waves her off. Once again XGS1 stands where he is.

"As you can see he's fully loyal to Shocker, and there is no need to worry of him turning against us." The Doctor says adjusting his glasses keeping his eyes hidden.

"Although if he was given an order from a . . . higher power that would be a different." Hearing this everyone was confused wondering what he meant.

"What is that suppose to mean?" White Snake asked. The Doctor simply grinned as he turned to XGS1 once again with another command.

"XGS1, our Great Leader has labeled King Cobra as a traitor . . . eliminate him."

With that said XGS1 moved at blinding speeds towards Cobra with a flying kick. Before the kick could connect with his face Cobra deflected it with his left hand and with amazing speed struck his attacker with an open palm-clawed strike to the chest. Before he could fly back further XGS1 regained balance and landed on the table snapping into his fighting stance. Seeing this Cobra leaves his cane behind and hops onto the table accepting the challenge.

Moving at speeds no human could ever match, the two begin their battle. XGS1 would strike with a flurry of kicks from all directions; at the same time King Cobra would dodge and weave as he tried to strike a vital point. Both were launching attacks and dodging every one of them. Everyone around the table just sat in awe as the two combatants squared off. The Doctor stood there watching his creation at work. White Snake sat there while watching here master fight. She wanted to jump in and fight but knew her master would not allow it. Besides she knew he would be fine; no one could beat King Cobra.

The fight continued with no one landing a hit. The only way this would end all depends on speed; who would strike and land first?

XGS1 launched a kick while King Cobra launched a hand strike causing both attacks to collide, and when they did the force of the attacks pushed them back giving some space. Staying on guard Cobra brought his right hand up waiting for the moment to strike. Seeing this XGS1 moved in closer raising his right leg for a side kick. Sadly Cobra was waiting for this as he turned his body to the right and does a sweep kick with his right leg knocking XGS1 off his left leg. Being back into position, his right hand still in the air, brings it down for a strike to the head. Before the attack could land XGS1 regained his balanced and pulled off a flip kick. Caught off guard backed up dodging the attack. Landing on his feet XGS1 prepares to attack again, so does Cobra but their fight was interrupted.

"XGS1 Stop!" shouted the Doctor. On command XGS1 stood at attention. Seeing this Cobra dropped his fighting stance and watched the weapon in front of him waiting for the next move.

Now Cobra's head and face were now fully shown. His hair was black and long reaching down past his shoulders. His skin was pale and had yellow eyes similar to a snake.

"King Cobra is an elite member of Shocker, so show him respect." With that XGS1 does the salute and steps down from off the table. With that said Cobra steps down as well; White Snake comes to see if he is alright but he waves her off and taking a seat.

"Well Doctor" Cobra speaks after his long silence since his fight. "I must admit that your new weapon is truly impressive. A very skilled fighter in his own right." The Doctor adjust his glasses with a smile to his face.

"Thank you Cobra, I'm impress myself. While I knew XGS1 was very strong, I was surprised how he was able to match you blow for blow. This sparring match gave me great data to use." Thanks to this fight the Doctor was able to gather data on his weapon and make an assessment on the skill level. All the while White Snake had a frown on her face, if you were able to see her face.

"Well, be as it may," White Snake cuts in with her own thought on the fight. "He may be a good fighter but he has no chance to beat Master Cobra; after all he wasn't even using his full strength."

"If that's the case White Snake," Jaguar interrupts. "Why were you so worried throughout the fight?" Hearing the comment made her face glow red if it wasn't for the shadows.

"I . . . I was not!" She shouted. "I knew full well that Master was going to win." She tried to control herself but Jaguar was not helping her.

"Oh come off it! Everyone here know of your love and admiration for your dear King Cobra." Jaguar said teasingly. This only riled up White Snake further.

"That is not true!" She screams as she becomes frustrated.

"Jaguar, do not agitate White Snake." Cobra speaks trying to end the situation. Jaguar dropped it and went back to leaning back in his chair.

"Yeah but it's so much fun."

"Now don't worry about them darling." Lady B tries to comfort White Snake. "There is nothing wrong with your feelings for Cobra. It shows just how devoted and loyal you are to him. It's almost like something out of a romance novel!" She gushed leaving White Snake red face if anyone could see. King Cobra interrupts trying to get back to the issue at hand. 

"Lady B if you would please . . . we have pressing matter to deal with."

"Very well." Lady B goes back to filing her nails and White Snakes calms down and gives a silent thank you to her master.

"As I was saying, Hopper XGS1 shall make a great addition to Shocker." King Cobra continues from where he left off. "Although I do worry about him fighting us with a simple command. Doctor Hopper chuckles at the response.

"Do not fret sir. That was only a test of what he is capable of; he will not attack us because of a simple command. For the moment he will only obey the commands of myself, King Cobra, and our Great Commander.) As he talks Dr. Hopper point to himself, to Cobra, and then raises his hands to the sky as if speaking to God himself.

"And only our leaders' orders are absolute . . . so if he gives the order, then XGS1 will carry it out." Everyone at the table ponders this development.

"So tell me Doctor," Lord Bat interrupts as he fills his wine glass again. "What is the next step in your little project?"

"Well once all testing is complete, I plan to create more Hopper XGs. Each one will be stronger than the last." Doctor Hopper exclaims. Jaguar laughs at this.

"Stronger than the last?" Jaguar interrupts. "Here I thought he was perfect"

Soon everyone could here chuckling, and it was coming from Doctor Hopper. Some were a little creeped out by it.

"Heh heh heh. Oh Jaguar, how wrong you are. I do not seek perfection, what I desire is beyond perfection, to surpass it." Doctor Hopper begins to monologue. "There are many a fool who think perfection is the end goal but are only limiting what they are capable are. When Dr. Frankenstein thought he had create perfect life the fool ran away in fear that he had failed. He should have killed the creature and studied the remains so he could try again over and over until he could find the secret to true life. Even if it means leaving a trail of bodies; the end justifies the means." As he spoke the Doctor circled XGS1; bringing his hands up to it as if he was going to grab hold but doesn't. While everyone says nothing it is Crab-Lock who breaks the silent.

"Jeez Doc, you really are a mad scientist." Expecting a witty come back, Doctor Hopper only stops in front of his creation with his back to everyone. There he stood until finally speaking.

"Mad. . . Mad you say?" He spoke and while it was in a normal tone one could tell there was something off about it.

"Is it mad to want to be better? Is it mad to prove to everyone what you are capable of and more?" As he spoke his tone changed, is sounded as if it was personal. "Is it mad wanting to show all those incompetent fools just how wrong they are? Is it wrong to reach for your goals even if you have to stain your hands in blood?"

His tone began to sound angry and his fist were bald up. Small spikes grew out the back of his for-arms tearing his lab coat sleeves; two green antenna popped out of his fore-head. As he turned around everyone could see his eyes that we now blood red.

"IS IT WRONG TO GO AS FAR AS EXPERIMENT ON ONES SELF IN ORDER TO GAIN IMMORTALITY AND POWER?" He began to yell. "IS IT WRONG IT TO BE ABLE TO STEP INTO THE DOMAIN OF GOD? TO SPIT IN HIS FACE AND TO GO EVEN HIGHER? IS IT?"

After that last outburst everyone was silent; not a word was spoken. They were all speechless and some taken back; only King Cobra remained composed. Doctor Hooper eventually calmed down with his spikes and antenna disappearing back into his body and his eyes returned to their normal color. He removed his glasses in order to clean the lenses.

"If you must label me in such a way," He spoke. "I would prefer mad . . . genius." He put his glasses back on with the light in his lenses block his eyes from view.

"You know forget being mad," Crab-Lock retorted. "You're just nuts!"

" **Mad or not what the good Doctor speaks is the truth."**

Out of nowhere a commanding voice spoken from a speaker. Everyone there didn't have to looks around to fine the voice; they simply looked up to find multiple TV screens with the Shocker logo on it. They all look as they knew very well who was speaking.

"Greetings Great Commander." King Cobra rose from his seat and bowed, everyone soon followed.

" **What Doctor Hopper has said is true; what Shocker desires is not to make a perfect world but a better one."** Everyone voiced their agreement with their leader. **Time and time again this world has been brought to the edge of destruction; wars, famine, disease, incompetent leaders who do not deserve their position! That is where we come in."**

"It is our duty to guide this world into prosperity." Cobra interjects. "As we are the chosen few who can make things right."

" **Exactly. Only those who are worthy shall be accepted into Shocker; the strong, the intelligent, the talented, these are the qualities that we seek in individuals."**

"And those who meet our requirements have the glorious chance of becoming a Bio-soldier, biologically enhanced beings who are superior to humans in every way." Doctor Hopper voices his own thoughts with glee.

" **Yes. Like a plague we shall lay waist to the weak and insignificant while only the strong shall survive and help us guide the world. History has shown us that empires and kingdoms fall but another one will rise in its place. That is what Shocker will do. We . . . . Shall destroy this old world . . . and from its ashes . . . we will build a better one . . . all under the banner of Shocker!"**

"Here Here!"

"Of course!"

"Hell yeah!"

All around the table cries of agreement, showing their loyalty and commitment to Shocker. The Great Commander brings his attention to Doctor Hopper.

" **Doctor, I have seen the reports and I am very impressed with your results of Hopper XGS1."**

"Thank you Great Commander. Soon you will have an army of Hopper XGs at your command." The Doctor informs.

" **Excellent; I look forward to see the final product. King Cobra, status update."**

King Cobra rises from his seat to speak.

"Of course. Takeover of Japan is moving at a steady pace but we are proceeding faster than expected. The country will be under your control in no time."

" **Good work. Web Spider, report!"** Spider take his turn to give his findings.

"Yes sir. With Tani eliminated we have access to all his resources and any evidence of his involvement with us has been destroyed. . ." Done with his report Web Spider sits done but seems to have more to say.

" **But? . . . ."** The Great Commander pressures. Web Spider continues his report.

"It seems . . . he leaked our name to authorities before his death." Spider sat there in silent waiting for the commander's response, fearing of what he will say.

" **. . . It matters not; it is not like the police can even do anything against us. But . . . if this does become a hindrance stamp out any opposition!"**

"It will be done Commander." He replies slightly relaxed.

" **Ever since our early roots Shocker has only one goal . . . complete control of the world. With our resources and technology at hand we have waged a war to reach our goal. With most of the world in the palm of our hands Japan was the last piece we needed to complete our plan. . . But then. . . . Him.**

All were quiet as the Commander paused for a moment before continuing.

" **He dared to oppose us and began to stop us at every chance. We . . . lost battle after battle to him until we were a hollow shell of our former self. And yet we survived. We would rise again but still be stopped by that man's successor. Creating an endless cycle; we would be defeated but never truly destroyed. All because of that . . . man. That man who WOULDN'T EXIST IN THE FIRST PLACE IF NOT FOR US!** The Commander shouted in rage sending fear into everyone present; no one dared to make a sound unless they wished to feel their leaders' wrath.

 **But this time . . . Shall be different. Yes we may have lost many battles but our war has yet to end. This time things will be different; history will not repeat itself. Our day will soon come when we rise from the shadows and take our place as the true rulers of the world! King Cobra!**

"Sir!" Cobra rises.

" **Japan is your territory, continue your operations as planned. Once the country is under our control the rest of the world will fall like dominos, but it is imperative that Japan falls first. Do you understand?"**

"Of course sir!"

" **Good! I leave things in your care; see to it personally, Cobra, there will be no one to stop us this time!"**

Cobra nods and salutes his leader.

"All hail Shocker, All hail Shocker!" Cobra began to chant and soon everyone else fell in line as the chanted as well. Soon the room was filed with the sounds of 'All hail Shocker', sounding like a roaring fire that only grew and grew. But only one remained silent. One individual who, while saluting, stood there silent showing no life, no emotion, nothing.

Shockers' newest Bio Soldier, Hopper XGS1; whatdo those eyes see as he witnesses an old evil reborn?

 **And first chapter done . . . . God damn and it took five years to complete. That is what happens when life gets in the way. Well I hope you guys like this; if you look close you'll see a couple of references to past Rider series both Showa and Heisei. You might even see some of the non-Tokusatsu references as well. If you do post them in the comments and see if you were right. Until next time. . . . Rider Fight!**


End file.
